If He Didn't Forget
by Aquarius2007
Summary: What if Harry didn't forget about Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets. This is a story of what could have happened. Manipulative Dumbledore. Possible Soul-Bond between Harry and Ginny.


Beginning of third year

Harry felt terrible. He just received a letter from Ginny Weasley asking for help since she was not getting any sleep because of nightmares and she didn't know what to do. The reason Harry felt terrible though was not because of the letter no, it was because up until the letter arrived he had forgotten about little Ginny Weasley, the girl with flame for hair. He mentally kicked himself for wallowing in his own nightmares he had forgot that she went through the same thing if not more a terrifying experience and he had forgot her. He quickly sent a letter back saying that he would defiantly help her but saying that she would have to tell him what the dream was about and how she was feeling about it. After he sent it off with Hedwig he went back to the book he was reading about wizarding culture and its banking. What he read was extremely interesting saying that Gringotts had a copy of the Last Will and Testament of all of their clients so he decided to visit Gringotts when he went to Diagon Ally to get his school stuff.

Three weeks later

Harry was entering Diagon Ally for the first time that summer and the first thing he did was head to Gringotts to see the will of his parents.

"Hello Mr Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today" asked a goblin when he approached one of the desks inside the bank. "Hello, may I please se the Last Will and Testament of my parents and visit my vault please." Harry asked as politely as he could while still being angry at Marge and Fudge and generally the whole world actually. "Very well Mr Potter please wait in the room to my left while I get Potter Accounts Manager Griphook" said the goblin pressing what looked like a bell on his desk as the door he pointed to slid open as if by magic. Harry mentally kicked himself as since this was the wizarding world it very most likely to be magic as he walked through the door into a circular room with a desk in the middle of it and a recognisable goblin sitting on one side and when he sat down Griphook started reading of the will.

The Last Will And Testament Of James And Lilly Potter

1

Sirius Black – We leave 10, 000 galleons

Remus Lupin – We leave 1, 000, 000 galleons

Peter Pettigrew – We leave 2, 000, 000 galleons for being secret keeper. All money to be given to Remus Lupin if he betrays us

Harry Potter – Everything that is left over including properties and money.

2

Guardianship of Harry and Titles

All titles go to the other if one of us dies

If both of us die than all titles go to Harry Potter

The guardianship of Harry Potter goes as the following if both of us die

Sirius Black (Harry's godfather)

Alice Longbottom (Harry's godmother)

Remus Lupin

Minerva Magonagal

Molly Weasley

NO MATTER WHAT HE IS NOT TO GO TO HIS AUNT OR UNCLE

Signed  
James And Lilly Potter

This Will Was Sealed By Albus Dumbledore

Harry just got a whole lot angrier when he heard the entire contents of his parents will. All of the respect for the headmaster of Hogwarts just flew out the window and was replaced with a whole lot of hate. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't have had to live through the abuse his uncle , aunt and cousin had heaped down on him and he had the scars to prove it. Three white long lines down his back from when he was younger. Though if you went off the amount of scars he had you would thing he was only whipped 3 times but that was because his uncle favoured whipping the same places over and over again.

Since Harry was so angry he decided to come back another time as if he spent another minute in that building he politely told Griphook that he would come visit his vault another time and left Gringotts heading towards Floreans to get an ice-cream to calm down and so he could write a letter to Ginny telling her about the will and just telling her how he was and what had happened since the last letter he had sent. 

29th of August

Harry had just got to the bottom of the steps of the Leaky Cauldron when a blur of red shot at him. "Harry!" Ginny shouted as she leaped at him. Purely through reflexes he caught her but had to swing her around so he didn't get knocked off his feet. "Hey Gin, how's it going" he asked when she had finally calmed but before she could answer "Harry! It is so good to see you but what are you doing here" Mrs Weasley asked as she too came and hugged him. "Oh I just blew up my aunt then ran away" Harry said as if he did it every other day. The Weasleys faces where priceless a mixture of shock and awe and everything was quiet until Fred and George spoke up.

"Well done…

We always knew…

That you…

Had it…

In you" Fred and George said in what they called twin speak.

After the general hellos and stuff the Weasleys went upstairs to unpack and get ready to get school supplies and to get ready for Ginny's birthday the next day.

The Next Day

Harry had woken up early that morning to get everything ready for Ginny's. He had decided to book out the entire bar for them and worked out food and people with Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Ginny Pov

When Ginny woke up and came down the stairs into the bar part of the leaky cauldron she got a massive surprise. The bar was empty except for Harry, Hermione and her family. Infront of them was a massive pile of presents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled as she came in. Once all the presents were open except one she opened Harry's present to her. What was in it was probably the best present of them all. Harry had gotten her, her own diary and not a cursed one that was owned by an evil wizard no her very own personal diary. She was broken out of her dream when Harry said "Write something in it". So she did and what happened next made her chuck it to the other side of the room in fright. "Ginny, what happened" Her mum asked her with concern. "I s,s,s,said h,h,hello and it wrote back" Ginny stuttered a reply when Harry started laughing really loudly. "Do you really think in would get you a cursed diary" Harry asked as he laughed even louder. "No but then what was it" I asked getting curious. "Well I got the idea from tom's one but with some time reading and learning some complicated spells I created one myself from scratch. The persons memory that is inside it is my own since I know how much you liked tom and I thought you might like your own non possessing cursed one" Harry explained levitating the diary back to Ginny.


End file.
